User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Six: The Lumberjacks
Thanks for all the support you can find the other chapters here. Chapter Six: The Lumberjacks The Brimber City gym was an obstacle course, an area of my personal expertise. I brought out my Frogadier, who could easily get through this. I quickly found myself running, jumping, and flipping over streams of lava, with Frogadier following closely behind, launching streams of water and high pressures at the Fire-type Pokemon that the official gym trainers sent out. We beat them before we could encounter them. “I challenge you to a battle!” I said, not even close to being out of breath. “Wow, those skills were impressive,” he started. “Can we just get on with this?” I asked. “Okay, then,” he took a step back and threw out his first Pokemon. “Go—“ “Use Water Pulse,” I interrupted SPLOOOOSH! The first Pokemon had been defeated. “Well then, I’ll guess you’ll have to deal with my next one,” he said, and threw out his next Pokemon. “Go—“ “Use Water Pulse.” SPLOOOOSH! The second Pokemon had been defeated. “Well, you’ll never get past my last Poke—“ SPLOOOOSH! “Okay, then. You’re a powerful trainer, beating me so easily,” he said. “Actually, it’s mostly just because I don’t specialize in one type. If you do specialize in one type, you can be beaten easily. But just give me the badge, I don’t have time to offer up my thoughts on this subject. I must be on my way.” “Okay.” I took the Brimstone Badge from his hand and walked out of the gym. I believe some construction had been going on at Route 7, but it finished up just in time for me to pass. Because there are trainers on each route I go to, I am not going to mention them as much. I will, however, mention these Bidoofs who had blocked the exit from Route 7 via flooding. I tracked down their owners to an old cabin on the side. Inside, there were a bunch of lumberjacks who were working. “Hey, you guys should stop your Bidoofs,” I said. “Oh, yeah?” one lumberjack said, “How would we do that? They’re just playing.” “Well, I need to get through, and so do other people,” I said, then added, “Please?” “Haha, maybe we’ll consider it if you beat this guy in a battle,” one of the lumberjacks said. A giant lumberjack with extra facial hair stood up, towering over everybody there. He grabbed an axe that was almost as tall as my body and he slung it over his back. He stepped toward me, the ground almost shaking with each step he took. He looked me in the eye. “YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME?” he asked. “Well, sure.” I said. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LET US BATTLE. I AM TIRED FROM LOTS OF WORKING.” So we fought. Frogadier didn’t help too much because he had partly-Water type Pokemon, so Linoone had to take them out. He did manage to take out Frogadier and Nidoran, but Shinx and Linoone beat him. Shinx evolved into Luxio at the end, which probably impressed everybody with all the shiny lights and stuff. “NO. WE WILL NOT MOVE BIDOOFS,” he immediately answered after the battle. “But you guys said you’d consider it!” I said. “I DID CONSIDER IT. WELL, NOT REALLY. BEGONE,” the giant lumberjack began to walk away. “Stop it there!” said a familiar voice, and the the lumberjack who gave me HM01 stood at the door. “Remove your Bidoofs at once!” The giant lumberjack was shocked. “B-B-BOSS JOSH. I AM SORRY. WE WILL MOVE THEM,” and he ran out the door. A few seconds later, he came running back inside, soaking wet and carrying an armful of Bidoofs. “Sorry about that. I’d better stay here to make sure these guys behave,” Lumberjack Boss Josh told me. “Yeah, you should do that,” I responded. “Thanks.” “No problem. I see you have the Brimstone Badge. Good luck on the rest of your journey!” he said. “Thanks!” I said, and noticed that he was very friendly. I opened the door to leave. “Wait!” he said, “I have something of yours.” I looked back and saw that he was holding a familiar-looking necklace… the Bronze Brick! “How did you get that!?” I said, upset that my brilliant plan hadn’t worked. I then corrected myself and said, “I mean, thanks, where did you find it?” “I was delivering some lumber from the Silvent City area to Brimber City. I found it in some firewood that the locals were about to burn. I recognized it as the necklace you were wearing when I helped you get through Route 4. I saved it, in case I would meet you again. And now, I can give it to you!” he said happily, thrusting out the hand with the Bronze Brick in it. “Oh, thanks so much!” I said. I took the Bronze Brick and left the house. I walked along the part of the route that was covered in water just a few minutes ago and walked through the route gate. I walked through to a little town built right next to “Lagoona Lake”. There was some sort of Pokemon Daycare there as well as a park in the back. There was a laboratory on the lake, and I walked inside. The scientists there let me go digging in a UMV thing, so I did. I even got to keep what I salvaged. It sounded good to me, but each time I found something and tried to dig it out with the drill or the dynamite, the entire wall came crashing down. I almost died 12 times. When I got near the end, the battery started getting really really really low and I started to panic because I didn’t really know how to return to the surface. Then, the battery ran out. I started panicking big-time, fearing that I would be forever stuck on the bottom of the lake. I considered using a Pokemon, but when there was no battery left, the UMV navigated itself right back to the surface ON NO BATTERY. I consider it a miracle that I am alive this day. Then I found a place to sleep for the night. Category:Blog posts